Pour faire court : Cronch
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS sur le cast d'Aventures] Un film vu il y a une heure, une fanfiction writer qui pète les plombs. Voilà comment résumer cette fanfiction. Retirez votre cerveau avant de cliquer sur le lien, c'est un conseil.


_Bonsoir ! Je viens d'avoir une putain d'idée de fanfics, et je fangirl tellement devant que je suis obligée de l'écrire. Je ne vous dit rien, à mon avis, vous allez très vite comprendre. C'est totalement con, mais je suis déjà morte de rire à l'avance XDDD_

 **Disclaimer :** Bob, Fanta, Fred, Seb et Mahyar sont leurs propriétés, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Ne cherchez pas la logique de ce texte, vous vous feriez mal pour rien. Je crois que je fais une overdose de Youtube XDD J'avais juste besoin de me défouler.

 **POUR FAIRE COURT... CRONCH.**

"Han nan, elle a bouffé Mahyar !" geignit Seb, en se collant un peu plus à Fred.

En effet, le bas du dit Mahyar, c'est à dire ses jambes, retombèrent dans un "Flap !" horrible qui fit hurler Fanta de terreur. Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à Bob, allongé à côté de lui. Frederic Molas, Sébastien Rassiat, Fanta et Bob Lennon étaient planqués sous une voiture, au beau milieu de la forêt. Mahyar n'avait pas eu le temps de les rejoindre, la chose l'avait attrapé et dans un crac sinistre l'avait coupé net en deux.

"TOI ET TES IDEES A LA CON ! hurla Fred sur Seb, collé contre lui, pour couvrir le vacarme de la voiture se soulevant lentement. RAPPELLE MOI DE TE TUER SI ON S'EN SORT VIVANTS !"

L'idée à la con en question avait commencé trois jours plus tôt. Seb avait été invité à une convention Jurassic World sur une île bizarre, avec la possibilité d'amener des gens gratuitement. Il avait tout naturellement songé à Fred, Bob, Mahyar et Krayn. Cependant, Krayn étant trop occupé, il avait décliné l'invitation et laissé sa place à Fanta. Et il avait bien fait. Nos cinq idiots s'étaient laissés prendre au jeu des "Oh des dinosaures", et bien sûr, comme à chaque fois qu'il y a des dinosaures sur une île, il en faut un -et comme par hasard le plus gros carnivore du parc- qui s'échappe et mette la pagaille. Et devinez quoi ? C'est exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Le T-Rex s'était barré, avait machouillé la plupart des visiteurs, et il se trouvait par un hasard hasardeux que Fred, Seb, Bob, Fanta et Mahyar était les derniers. Enfin... Jusqu'à ce que le T-Rex prenne Mahyar comme dîner.

Il restait donc quatre valeureux aventuriers. Fred, le sudiste au fort accent, spécialiste des cris et des engueulades, Seb, le timide, qui s'en voulait atrocement, torturé par la merde dans laquelle il avait mis ses amis, Fanta, le... Euh... Chauve ? Qui pour le coup endossait le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse, et enfin, le grand et valeureux Bob Lennon, à la chevelure flamboyante et au sourire à la colgate white plus. Pourquoi est-ce que la voix off accorde plus d'importance à ce dernier ? Parce qu'il était grand, beau et fort. ET QUE C'EST MON SCENARIO ET QUE JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX. Reprenons.

Le grand et valeureux Bob Lennon décida donc, en grand sauveur qu'il était, de faire diversion, pour la bonne cause et pour que ses amis puissent se sauver, avec l'espoir fou de tenir assez longtemps au saut de haies pour survivre lui aussi. Dans un hurlement sauvage, il quitta sa cachette. Malheureusement, Fanta était accroché à son pantalon. Le pantalon glissa, le héro s'étala au sol. Crac sinistre sous la dent du T-Rex. A pu Bob Lennon. Fred se fit un facepalm. Fanta hurla un "AH PUTAIN".

Le T-Rex s'abaissa, et comme dans tous les films de dinosaures, l'oeil reptilien de la bête apparut, fixé sur eux. Fred leur fit signe de ne pas bouger, même si ça ne sert à rien, parce que le T-Rex n'est pas aveugle et qu'il voit bien qu'il y a de la viande fraîche là juste en dessous. Dans un hurlement, il attrapa la voiture et la jeta au loin. Cris de panique, fuite dispersée, hurlements. Encore. Le T-Rex prend en chasse Fred, qui est le seul à garder la tête sur les épaules. C'est stupide, à même pas deux cent mètres, Fanta court en hurlant et agitant les bras, chutant de temps à autre. Mais non, la logique dinosauresque voulait que ce soit au plus fort que l'on s'attaque.

Cul de sac, comme dans tout les films. Fred qui cherche une issue, Fred qui ne trouve pas d'issue, Fred qui gonfle le torse pour impressionner son ennemi.

"Je suis un paladin de la Lumière et tu vas ..."

Cronch. Comme un pop corn au cinéma. Un peu de sang sur le sol, le T-Rex fait demi-tour. Comme par hasard, Seb repasse là où Fred était, même si c'était un cul de sac et que ce n'est pas logique. Il hurle devant les restes de la chemises hawaiennes, pleure, crie, brise le coeur des fans. Il lui dit qu'il l'aime, qu'il l'a toujours aimé. Il se lève dans une position badass et se met à hurler après le dinosaure qui s'en va, repus de Fred.

"HEY SALOPRIE ! ON EN A PAS FINI !"

Le dinosaure revient, il est de plus en plus gros à mesure qu'il se rapproche. Seb prend conscience de sa stupidité, essaye de fuir. Devinez quoi ? Le même cul de sac. Cronch.

Fanta arrive à l'entrée du parc, réussit à contacter un hélicoptère, au moment où il s'apprête à monter, les larmes aux yeux, ravi d'être sauvé, le dinosaure arrive et explose l'appareil. Il s'écrase au sol, tous ses occupants meurent. Par un miracle, Fanta réussit à survivre en se cachant derrière ce petit caillou, là, tout à droite. Le Dinosaure apparaît derrière lui, roulade, deux roulades. Il lui lance le caillou, le dinosaure tombe de la falaise. Cris de joie, fin du scénario.

Myfanwi sourit aux Youtubeurs en face d'elle ligotés sur des chaises, un sourire sadique aux lèvres, tout en refermant son livre. Ouaip, elle allait bien s'amuser.

Fin.

* * *

 _Merci merci, je vais me coucher XDDD Si vous m'aimez, tuez moi. S'il vous plaît, c'est un besoin vital XDDD_


End file.
